Dendam Seribu Tahun
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Akibat dendam dimasa lalu, berdampak di masa seribu tahun kemudian. Sakura yang merupakan reinkarnasi putri Sakura harus bisa memilih kenyataan yang sedang dihadapinya. Antara memilih Sasuke yang pernah membunuhnya dimasa lalu atau Sasori yang merupakan tunangannya dimasa lalu? AU, New Fict. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Dendam Seribu Tahun © Ryuhara Haruno**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura X Sasori**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo.**

**.**

**.**

**.Prolog.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

Pada zaman dahulu kala hidup beberapa kerajaan yang hidup makmur. Kerajaan-kerajaan itu terbagi menjadi empat daln memiliki daerah kuasa masing-masing. Dari keempat kerajaan itu, lahirlah empat generasi dalam waktu bersamaan. Sebagaimana aturan dari silsilah keluarga, maka dari setiap kerajaan sangat mengharapkan lahirnya seorang putra di kerajaan mereka agar kelak menjadi generasi penerus dan memimpin kerajaan dengan baik. Bila lahir seorang putri, maka setiap kerajaan harus rela memberikan seperempat bagian dari wilayah kekuasaannya pada tiga kerajaan lainnya. Karena, kerajaan itu dianggap tidak bisa memakmurkan daerah kuasanya dan harus membaginya sama rata dengan kerajaan lain agar kesejahteraan rakyat tetapterjamin dan tidak terjadi kemiskinan seperti peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu.

Keempat kerajaan itu sendiri terdiri dari Kerajaan Akasuna, kerajaan Haruno, kerajaan Uchiha, dan kerajaan Hyuga. Dua pion utama yaitu kerajaan Uchiha dan kerajaan Hyuga adalah penguasa dari keempat kerajaan tersebut. Mereka terus berusaha bersaing untuk memperluas wilayah kekuasaan dan selalu mengatur strategi agar kerajaan yang menjadi saingannya itu selalu berada diambang kehancuran dengan memperkecil wilayah kekuasaannya ataupun menutup akses keluar-masuk untuk menjual hasil-hasil perkebunan, pertanian ataupun hasil laut mereka.

Sampai saat ini, kerajaan yang memiliki wilayah kekuasaan terluas adalah kerajaan Uchiha. Ia berhasil merebut seperempat wilayah kekuasaan Haruno setelah lahir seorang putri raja yang bernama Haruno Karin.

**-0o0-**

Dalam sejarahnya, ada satu cara agar sebuah kerajaan yang memiliki generasi seorang putri sebagai generasi penerusnya dapat terhindar dari pemberian wilayah kekuasannya pada kerajaan lain. Yaitu, ia harus menjodohkan putri mereka pada sebuah kerajaan yang memiliki generasi seorang putra raja dan bersedia untuk menyatukan kerajaan mereka. Namun, resikonya adalah dari pihak kerajaan putri harus bersedia mengganti nama kerajaan mereka menjadi nama kerajaan dari pihak putra raja. Atau bisa dibilang terjadi penyatuan diantara dua kerajaan.

Dalam satu dekade ini, kerajaan Akasuna, Uchiha dan Hyuga sudah melahirkan generasi kerajaan mereka yang akan menggantikan posisi raja dikemudian hari. Mereka sangat berharap bahwa generasi yang akan lahir dari kerajaan Haruno adalah seorang putri raja. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa menambah wilayah kerajaan mereka masing-masing mengingat kerajaan Haruno adalah kerajaan nomor dua yang memiliki daerah kekuasaan yang cukup luas. Lumbung padi yang subur, laut yang menyimpan ikan-ikan segar, dan daerah perkebunan yang luas berada diwilayah mereka. Sehingga tidak heran bila aset di sektor pertanian mereka selalu menjadi nomor satu dan mengalahkan kerajaan Uchiha.

Permaisuri, sudah mengandung selama 8 bulan. Ia tetap terus berada di istana dan tidak diperkenankan siapa pun masuk selain utusan Raja. Raja dari kerajaan Haruno adalah generasi kesebelas. 10 tahun yang lalu, mereka terpaksa harus merelakan seperempat wilayah kekuasaan mereka dan diberikan pada kerajaan lain. Ini karena lahirnya Haruno Karin sebagai putri pertama mereka. Kini, di kehamilan kedua dari istrinya, sang Raja sangat berharap akan lahir seorang putra yang kelak bisa menggantikan tampuk kekuasaannya dan menjadi pilar utama yang membawa kerajaan Haruno dimasa depan. Tapi, jikalau takdir tidak memihak mereka Raja Haruno sudah mengikat janji dengan keluarga Akasuna agar menjodohkan anak mereka dan itu artinya kerajaan Haruno dan kerajaan Akasuna akan bergabung menjadi satu. Dan memiliki impian bersama untuk memegang tampuk kekuasaan yang sudah dipegang oleh kerajaan Uchiha selama 50 tahun belakangan.

Memasuki bulan kesembilan, permaisuri raja Haruno melahirkan seorang bayi. Proses kelahiran diadakan secara tertutup dan tidak boleh ada yang tahu atau mendengar kabar ini. Hanya ada raja, permaisuri dan tabib kepercayaan kerajaan yang mendampingi proses dari kelahiran bayi kedua sebagai generasi penerus kerajaan Haruno.

Sang raja sebenarnya sedikit kecewa. Karena, lagi-lagi yang terlahir sebagai generasi penerus mereka adalah seorang bayi mungil yang berjenis kelamin seorang perempuan. Mata emerald dan helaian merah mudanya merupakan turunan langsung dari sang raja, Haruno Kizashi. Bayi mungil itu segera dimandikan dan akan diadakan ritual penyucian untuk memurnikan kondisi dari bayi raja dan ratu yang baru saja lahir. Permaisuri kerajaan Haruno, Mebuki hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Ia meminta maaf pada sang suami karena tidak bisa memberikannya keturunan berupa anak laki-laki sebagaimana seharusnya sebagai penerus kerajaan.

Sebulan kemudian, berita kelahiran putri raja dari kerajaan Haruno membuat empat kerajaan besar menjadi heboh. Pihak kerajaan Uchiha segera mengutus perwakilan mereka untuk menghadiri rapat dari seluruh kerajaan untuk membahas bagaimana kelanjutan dari hal tersebut. Mereka meminta jatah wilayah kekuasaan yang berada di daerah laut. Pihak kerajaan Hyuga meminta jatah wilayah kekuasaan pada lumbung beras mereka yang maju. Dan hanya kerajaan Akasuna yang belum meminta bagiannya.

Sebagai seorang raja yang berhasil menaikkan masa kejayan kerajaan Haruno setelah 100 tahun belakangan ini dijajah oleh dua pion utama kerajaan itu tentu tidak mau mengambil keputusan yang merugikannya. Maka dari itu, di tengah suasana rapat ia mengatakan pada setiap perwakilan keempat kerajaan besar itu bahwa ia akan menjodohkan putrinya dengan anak dari raja kerajaan Akasuna. Dan hari itu juga, kerajaan Haruno bergabung dengan kerajaan Akasuna menjadi kerajaan Hakana. Kerajaan Haruno dan Akasuna.

**-0o0-**

Seorang anak kecil yang bersurai merah dan bermata hazel sedang bermain dengan sang putri kecil yang memiliki surai merah muda dan manik emerald. Mereka bermain di ladang bunga matahari. Si pangeran kecil sibuk merangkaikan bunga-bunga disana menjadi sebuah mahkota. Kemudian ia meletakkan mahkota bunga itu di atas kepala merah muda sang putri dan mengikat janji seumur hidup mereka.

"Aku, Akasuna Skorpios berjanji akan menikahi putri Sakura dan akan mendampinginya kelak hingga ajal memisahkan kami berdua." Ujar bocah merah berusia 12 tahun itu.

Sang putri yang merupakan anak dari raja kerajaan Haruno itu tersenyum manis. Ia melihat rangkaian bunga yang menghiasi kepala merah mudanya dengan cantik. Sakura, nama putri raja itu memeluk tubuh si Skorpios dengan erat dan ikut mengucapkan janjinya.

"Aku, Haruno Sakura berjanji akan menikahi pangeran Skorpios dan akan mendampinginya kelak hingga ajal memisahkan kami berdua." Ucapnya dengan suara lantang.

Kemudian, sang putri raja itu menjinjitkan kaki-kaki mungilnya dan mencium pipi pangeran Skorpios dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

"Aku mencintai pangeran." Bisiknya.

Sang pangeran yang menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di wajah baby face-nya itu tersenyum samar. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan mendekap tubuh sang putri dengan erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu putri Sakura."

Tanpa tahu bahwa pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha melihat mereka dengan tajam dan menghunuskan anak panah yang ia bawa pada seekor rusa tak bersalah yang sedang mencari makan di daerah sekitar sana.

"Kurang ajar!"

**-0o0-**

Diusia ketujuh belas tahun adalah usia emas bagi seorang pangeran untuk naik tahta. Hari itu, kerajaan Hakana menggelar peta besar-besaran selama tuju hari. Mereka mengundang segala kalangan yang ada diseluruh wilayah kekuasaan mereka untuk ikut meramaikan suasana bahagia itu. Selain merayakan naiknya pangeran Skorpios sebagai raja baru dalam silsilah keturunan raja, raja Skorpios juga akan ditunangkan dengan putri Sakura. Putri tercantik dan baik hati yang lahir sepanjang sejarah. Ia memiliki darah murni dari keturunan malaikat yang mengalir di darah ibunya. Membuat dua pion utama kerajaan lainnya seperti kerajaan Uchiha dan Hyuga merasa terancam.

Generasi berdarah murni malaikat hanya akan datang sekali dalam 500 tahun. Dan kini, generasi itu berada di pihak kerajaan Hakana. Jika ia menikah dengan raja Skorpios maka anak yang terlahir adalah dewa kemakmuran sejati dan akan mengubah sistem pemerintahan ketiga kerajaan besar yang sudah dijalankan selama ini. Ia akan menghapuskan keserakahan, menghukum pihak yang rakus akan harta dan kekayaan serta mengembalikan harta-harta bagi pihak yang selama ini dirugikan. Pastinya, kerajaan Uchiha dan kerajaan Hyuga tak mau hal ini terjadi. Mereka tidak mau, daerah wilayah kekuasaan dan harta-harta kerajaan yang selama ini mereka kumpulkan menjadi raib dan hilang. Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko. Maka dari itu, sebelum pertunangan digelar kerajaan Uchiha mengutus pembunuh bayaran kelas kakap untuk menculik putri Sakura.

Putri Sakura diculik saat ia akan mengganti baju di ruang ganti. Mereka berhasil memasuki sistem keamanan kerajaan Hakana yang memang lemah pengawasan saat perayaan besar-besaran seperti sekarang. mereka membawa putri Sakura ke dalam hutan terlarang dan menyekapnya dengan segel rahasia kerajaan Uchiha.

Sebelum ia akan dibunuh, pangeran Aquila sempat menikmati tubuh sang putri yang tidak sadarkan diri dan memurnikan tubuh mereka setelah bercinta dengan mantra terlarang. Mantra yang akan berfungsi untuk melahirkan kembali sosok mereka berdua setelah bersetubuh. Setidaknya salah satu diantara mereka harus memiliki darah murni malaikat agar kelak mereka terlahir kembali di masa depan.

Pangeran Skorpios yang merupakan keturunan dewa kalajengking, dapat merasakan racun dari sperma pangeran Aquila yang masuk bersama sperma ke dalam tubuh sang putri. Ia ikut mengejar sang penculik itu saat matanya melihat sekelebat bayangan mencurigakan yang keluar dari ruang ganti sang putri. Sebelum pangeran Aquila menghunuskan tongkat kematiannya pada tubuh sang putri yang tidak berdaya, pangeran Skorpios lebih dulu bertarung melawan pangera Helios. Pangeran dari kerajaan Hyuga yang juga ikut andil dalam penculikan sang putri.

Pangeran Aquila meyeringai sinis saat melihat kondisi pangeran Skorpios yang tidak berdaya karena paru-parunya semakin bolong setelah menghirup udara di hutan terlarang yang dapat merusak organ-organ vital pada tubuhnya. Pangeran Aquila melirik tubuh putri Sakura yang tidak berdaya. Sayang sekali, keturunan murni malaikat ini akan mati sebelum ia menikah dan memiliki keturunan. Ia menghunuskan tongkat kematiannya tepat din jantung sang putri hingga darah memercik keluar dan membasahi wajah sang pangeran Skorpios yang sebentar lagi juga akan menyusulnya akibat udara yang terus-terusan merusak organ vitalnya.

Ia melihat pangeran Helios dan Pangeran Aquila menyeringai menatap mereka. Kedua pangeran sadis itu menguliti tubuh sang putri dan menyimpan darah murninya agar keturunan malaikat tidak pernah hadir lagi ke dunia ini. Sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, pangeran Skorpios berjanji bahwa ia akan membalaskan dendam dari kekasihnya,

"Aku bersumpah seribu tahun dari sekarang aku akan membalaskan dendam dari putri Sakura. Dan tidak akan membiarkan keturunan kalian hidup tenang dalam keserakahan! Ingat itu, Hyuga dan Uchiha! Aku akan membunuh kalian!"

Dan menutup matanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya tanpa tahu bahwa ucapannya di dengar oleh malaikat kematian yang mengangkat ruh dari tubuh suci putri Sakura.

**-TBC-**

A/n :

Sampai sini dulu deh cerita-nya.

Well, dibagian prolog ini memang agak bergenre ke fantasy ya? Tapi.. di chap-chap selanjutnya akan bertemakan sesuai kehidupan manusia biasa kok. Aku mau membuat cerita dg tema yg agak berat. Wkwkwk.. walau kayaknya gak berat-berat amat ya?

So.. gimana utk FF ini? Wanna review?


	2. First Meeting

**Dendam Seribu Tahun © Ryuhara Haruno**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura X Sasori**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo.**

**.**

**.**

**.Chapter one : First Meeting.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**Seribu tahun kemudian.**

**Florences, Itali.**

Hiruk-pikuk kota metropolitan tidak menjadi hal yang begitu mempengaruhi ketenangan seorang gadis cantik berusia 20 tahun yang sedang dalam fase puncak teratasnya di dunia hiburan. Wajah ayunya yang sedang dirias oleh seorang _make up artist _ internasional itu lebih mempertegas garis-garis wajah cantik yang ia miliki di usia mudanya. Menampilkan kelopak mata indah yang menutupi sepasang bola mata sewarna batu _emerald._ Sebuah senyuman manis terbit di wajah cantiknya yang selesai dipoles.

"Baiklah un, semua sudah selesai. Kau tampak mempesona seperti biasanya, Cherry." Ujar _make up artist _ tadi sembari merapikan sedikit hiasan rambut dari modelnya.

Gadis cantik itu menatap pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin berukura 60 cm dihadapannya sembari memeriksa kembali riasan wajah dan rambutnya.

"Yap.. pekerjaanmu selalu sempurna Dei. _Thanks_." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum dan mencium pipi _make up artist _ itu sejenak.

"Oke-oke.. sekarang waktunya berganti pakaian dan memakai gaun pengantin terbaru rancangan Yamato-_sensei_. Kalau kau terlambat, honor tambahanku bisa dipotong sayang." Deidara mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura ke arah kamar baju ganti.

"Hahaha.. kau takut sekali hal itu akan terjadi. Yamato _jii-san_ adalah orang yang tidak pelit. Atau kalau dia memotong honormu, biar aku yang menambahkannya Dei-_chan_." Ujar gadis yang berprofesi sebagai model ini.

Deidara hanya menghela nafas lelah dan menatap iris emerald Sakura dengan intens.

"Cepatlah_ honey_, pasanganmu sudah lama menunggumu." Serunya dengan nada sedikit memerintah disana.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya imut dan membuat beberapa kru yang bertugas disana gemas untuk mencubiti pipinya itu.

"Baiklah..baiklah.. dasar Dei-_chan_! Aku'kan hanya berusaha mengulur waktu sebentar sebelum bertemu dengan si pangeran es itu." Sakura menggerutu kecil dan masuk ke dalam ruang untuk berganti pakaian.

Disisi lain sudah menunggu model pria yang akan menjadi pendamping gadis merah muda tadi yang sudah terbalut rapi dengan tuxedo hitam mengkilat buatan Alexander Amosu dengan dasi berwarna merah pekat dan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Wajah tampannya yang datar dan terkesan dingin membuatnya tampak berkharisma. Dan jangan lupa dengan tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit 'aneh' namun menarik itu. Ia sudah berada di lokasi pemotretan sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menunggu si gadis yang nantinya akan berpasangan dengannya dalam memperagakan kostum pengantin terbaru musim ini.

"Cih! Lama sekali! Dia fikir aku punya waktu banyak hanya untuk menunggunya berdandan." Gerutu pemuda tampan tadi.

Ia melirik arloji di tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 10.15 yang artinya rapat dengan kolega dan penanam saham di perusahaannya akan digelar empat pluh lima menit lagi. Selagi menunggu, Sai yang merupakan fotografer mereka sedang menyiapkan kamera dan pencahayaan beserta alat-alat lainnya. Sai sedikit tersenyum melihat guratan kesal di wajah tampan modelnya itu.

"Ckckck.. sabarlah Sasuke. Model wanita yang akan menjadi pasanganmu memang sedikit lama dalam berdandan. Tapi kau harus lihat betapa cantiknya dia nanti." Ledek Sai.

Sasuke berdecih kesal dan melihat arlojinya lagi. Tanpa ia sadari di belakangnya sudah muncul gadis cantik yang terbalut dalam gaun pengantin rancangan Yumi Katsura. Hasil rancangan dari desainer Jepang yang akan menjadi top gaun pengantin di majalah internasional edisi musim ini. Gaun yang dihiasi oleh lebih dari 100 mutiara dan berlian serta emas putih 5 karat itu tampak begitu memukau. Apalagi ditambah dengan model gaun yang sederhana dengan hiasan bunga-bunga yang cukup rumit dan sebah pita besar di belakang punggungnya. Membuat gaun itu tampak berkelas dan ditambah lagi modelnya adalah Sakura Haruno yang merupakan model berusia muda yang sedang naik daunnya.

Beberapa mata menatapnya dengan takjub. Termasuk pemuda tampan yang kini berusaha mengendalikan kekagumannya dibalik wajah datarnya. Ia memang sudah mendengarkan berita tentang model pendatang baru yang berasal dari Korea Selatan itu. Tapi ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengetahui bagaimana rupa gadis itu dan apa yang membuat karirnya yang baru berusia 1 tahun ini dapat meningkat begitu cepat dan mampu menjadi pendampingnya dalam memperagakan gaun pengantin rancangan Yumi. Dan sekarang, ia melihatnya secara langsung. Bagaimana cara gadis itu tersenyum, memancarkan kharismanya, menatap segala objek yang dipandangnya dengan memukau, dan mengeluarkan aura-aura positifnya sehingga secara otomatis pandangan mata akan tertuju ke arahnya.

"Hahaha.. maaf aku sedikit terlambat. Tadi riasan rambutnya sedikit berantakan jadi Dei-_chan _memperbaikinya lagi." Suara renyah yang dihasilkan dari bibir mungil yang dipoles l_ipstick _berwarna nude itu terdengar ke telinga pemuda raven disebelahnya.

Para kru dan staff yang bekerja hanya mampu diam dan menatap kecantikan gadis itu dengan takjub.

"Ahh.. sudah jam setengah 11 ya? Baiklah Sai-_kun_, ayo pemotretannya dimulai saja. Setelah ini aku ada janji makan siang dengan rekan kerjaku." Tanpa tahu bahwa sosok di sampingnya menyeringai dengan senang.

"Hn. Sakura ya?"

**-000-**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 1,5 jam hanya untuk pemotretan, kini Uchiha Sasuke yang memegang jabatan sebagai _vice director_ dari Amaterasu Corp itu mengumpat dengan sebal dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Membuat para warga di kota Florence itu mengumpat dan menyumpahi pengendara gila itu karena hampir saja menabrak para pejalan kaki. Namun, sebagai pemilik perusahaan yang sudah memasuki peringkat 5 terbesar di Eropa itu mereka hanya berani menggerutu tanpa melaporkannya pada pihak berwajib.

Ting!

Suara lift yang membawanya ke lantai 16 terdengar. Ia merapikan kembali setelah jasnya yang sudah ia ganti menjadi setelan formal dan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sialan, dia terlambat 1 jam lebih sudah dapat dipastikan Itachi selaku _Director _ perusahaan ini akan membakarnya hidup-hidup setelah keluar ruangan rapat nanti.

**-000-**

Sasori menikmati alunan musik jazz yang sedang diputarkan disalah satu cāfe pusat kota Florence. Ia mengaduk-aduk kopi hitam pekat yang berada dihadapannya sembari memajukan sebuah bidak catur yang sedang ia mainkan. Di seberangnya terdapat pria berusia 48 tahun yang memiliki surai serupa dengannya. Bahkan hingga ke wajah mereka yang sama-sama tidak terlihat tua atau _baby face_ dan sepasang mata _hazel_ yang sangat memikat kaum hawa. Dia adalah direktur terbesar dari perusahaan garmen di seluruh dunia, Akasuna Seichi. Ayah dari dua putra mahkota klan Akasuna itu menatap bidak catur kuda putih yang baru saja dijalankan oleh putra bungsunya. Ia menyeringai senang begitu sadar bahwa ia sudah dijebak oleh putranya sendiri. Yah.. _skat mat!_ Untuk dirinya. Sasori tersenyum kecil dan menatap sepasang mata _hazel _ milik ayahnya. Kedua ayah dan anak itu saling menatap hingga terdengar tawa yang menggema di ruangan khusus VIP untuk seorang pembisnis kelas dunia seperti mereka. Seichi mengangkat cangkir kopinya tinggi-tinggi, mengajak putra bungsunya untuk bersulam atas kemenangan mereka untk _ tender _hari ini.

"Bersulang untuk kemenangan kita?" Ajak Seichi.

Sasori mengulum senyumnya dan mengangkat cangkir kopinya yang isinya sudah tinggal setengah.

"Yup.. bersulang untuk kemenangan kita."

Ting!

Atau bersulang untuk kegagalan perusahaan Amaterasu yang berhasil ditumbangkan Sasori untuk mendapatkan proyek bernilai jutaan dollar yang baru saja mereka menangkan sekitar 30 menit yang lalu.

-000-

Sakura baru saja melepas pakaian yang ia peragakan untuk busana wanita edisi musim gugur nanti. Tubuhnya terasa lengket dan harus dibersihkan sekarang juga. Berada di studio dengan memperagakan beraneka ragam model baju dan berganti-ganti riasan membuat tubuhnya sedikit lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat. Ia meminta Ino selaku sahabat dan menejernya untuk meng-_cancel _seluruh genda pekerjaannya karena malam nanti ia ada undangan makan malam dari keluarga besarnya.

"_Pig_ tolong untuk membatalkan jadwal wawancara dengan _Tobi's_ Media malam ini. Aku sudah punya janji dengan Kaasan. Dan kuharap kau mengerti betapa murkanya Kaasan jika permintaannya yang kelima ini aku tolak lagi." Ujar Sakura sembari menghapus riasan wajahnya.

Gadis pirang dengan mata sejernih langit biru itu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tugasnya untuk merekap ulang agenda Sakura untuk minggu depan selesai.

"Ah.. jadi kau membatalkannya lagi hm? Jidat? Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya. Aku takut, nanti mereka membat berita-berita yang tidak benar tentangmu. Tapi.. kurasa pertemuan dengan _Kaasan-_mu jauh lebih penting. Siapa tahu kau mau dijodohkan dengan pembisnis muda yang tampan seperti pasanganmu tadi pagi. Kau tahu jidat.. oh.. di tampan sekali. Dadanya yang kekar, kharismanya yang menawan, tatapan mata hitamnya yang memikat dan suaranya yang seksi. Kau tahu, aku bahkan bisa melihat kehebatannya dalam menaklukan wanita di ranjang, Sakura." Teriak Ino dengan volume suara yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar. Untung ruangan ganti Sakura kedap suara. Dan setidaknya bisa meredam omongan dewasa dari seorang menejer model terkenal seperti Ino.

"Kau memang mesum _Pig!_ Bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaanmu itu? Apa Sai tak cukup kuat membuatmu mendesah-desah dan menjerit kenikmatan di atas ranjang?" Ujar Sakura yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya menggunakan tishu. Ia membuang tishu basah itu ke dalam tempat sampah dan mengecek ponselnya yang berisi pesan dari ayahnya, Haruno Seigo. Di dalam pesan itu tertulis alamat restoran yang akan menjadi tempat makan malam mereka. Entah apa yang akan mereka perbincangkan nanti yang pasti di dalam pertemuan ini pasti akan membahas nasib perkembangan dan masa depan Haruno corp yang bergerak di bidang kosmetik dan wisata kuliner. Sakura memoleskan _make up_ sederhana ke wajah cantiknya. Mewarnai bibir merah mudanya dengan _lipgloss_ rasa cherry, dan mematut sekali lagi penampilan sederhananya dengan balutan _dress_ berwarna merah dengan bagian atas yang terbuka menampilkan lekukan bahu dan punggung bagian atasnya yang putih. Sakura menutupi bagian gaun yang terbuka dengan sebuah bolero dari bulu-bulu halus untuk memperindah penampilannya, serta dengan sebuah _stiletto_ berukuran 15 cm yang mendukung kaki jenjangnya. Ino segera merapikan sema hal yang mereka butuhkan dan mengiringi Sakura menuju mobil mereka dan pergi dari _Aurora's_ Studio pada pukul 18.30.

Suasana kota Florence tampak begitu indah di malam hari. Dengan berbagai restoran di pinggir jalan yang berisikan pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang memadu kasih, kerlap-kerlip dari berbagai toko-toko yang menjual berbagai souvenir, pasar malam yang sedang di adakan selama 1 mingg terakhir ini, dan banyak hal lagi yang membuat Sakura jatuh cinta dengan kota nomor 3 sebagai kota teromantis di dunia. Ia mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang pemuda tampan di stasiun kereta yang mendapati dirinya sedang menyamar dan lari dari kejaran wartawan karena tertangkap basah di salah satu toko parfum. Sakura masih ingat bagaimana pemuda itu menyembunyikan dirinya dengan jubah hitamnya yang panjang. Bisa menutupi tiga perempat tubuh mungilnya. Membuat ia dan pemuda itu berada di dalam jarak yang dekat. Bahkan ia masih ingat wangi parfum yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Namun sayang, setelah ia selamat dari kejaran para wartawan, lelaki misterius itu menghilang tanpa memperkenalkan namanya terlebih dahulu. Yang Sakura ingat dari lelaki itu hanyalah warna matanya yang begitu mempesona.

Tak terasa perjalanan menuju restoran Paradise tempat Sakura dan keluarganya akan malam. Ino memarkirkan mobil dengan rapi dan membukakan pintu untuk nona mudanya. Langkah anggun dan aura positif yang selalu memancar dari tubuhnya membuat Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian. Beberapa _body guard_ yang ditugaskan ayahnya untuk mengawal putrinya dengan sigap membentengi Sakura dari para fans yang sudah ribut di lahan parkiran karena kedatangan model internasional yang sedang naik daun ini. Beberapa paparazi pun tidak membuang kesempatan untuk mengambil foto model cantik tersebut. Ino mengiring Sakura menuju ruang VIP yang sudah dipesan atas nama Haruno. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, yang sudah berisikan anggota keluarganya dan seorang tamu ayahnya yang tidak dikenali Sakura. Haruno Seigo, seorang pria berusia 50-an itu menyambut kedatangan putri semata wayangnya dan mengecup kepala Sakura dengan sayang.

"Selamat malam ayah."

"Selamat malam sayang. Kau pasti lelah sekali hm? Kudengar dari Ino kau sampai menunda wawancara dengan salah satu TV lokal hanya untuk menghadiri makan malam ini. Ayah jadi merasa bersalah." Seigo mengusap kepala merah muda anaknya. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Tidak juga. Lagi pula berkumpul dengan keluarga adalah hal yang utama. Jarang-jarang'kan kita bisa lengkap seperti ini?" Sakura memeluk ayahnya dengan manja.

Setelah itu ia memeluk ibunya Haruno Megumi yang berprofesi sebagai perancang baju yang cukup terkenal. Wanita berusia 48 tahun yang masih tampak muda itu membelai wajah putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tak lupa menghadiahi sebuah kecupan di dahi anaknya.

"Selamat malam ibu." Sapa Sakura sambil mencium pipi ibunya.

"Selamat malam juga sayang. Kau tampak kurus hm? Jangan terlalu sering diet. Perhatikan juga pola makanmu." Nasehat ibunya dan mencubiti pipi gadisnya.

Sakra memajukan bibirnya dengan imut. Dihadapannya terdapat kolega bisnis ayahnya yang merupakan sahabat Seigo sejak SMA. Sakura pernah bertemu dengannya saat masih berusia 5 tahun. Tapi setelah itu keluarga mereka pindah ke Seoul dan meninggalkan Jepang sampai Sakura berusia 18 tahun.

"Saku-_chan_, apakah kau masih ingat paman ini sayang?" Tanya Seigo pada putrinya. Sakura yang duduk di sebelah ibunya hanya menatap seorang lelaki yang usianya tak jauh dari ayahnya. Dengan surai merah, mata sewarna _hazel_ dan senyuman yang begitu ramah.

"Ah..a-ano.. a-aku tidak ingat ayah. Ma-maaf paman." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sahabat ayahnya itu tertawa kecil dan membelai kepala Sakura dengan sayang.

"Wah..wah..Sakura tidak pernah berubah ya? Masih seperti dulu, bahkan sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis. Tidak apa-apa sayang. Wajar kalau Saku-_chan_ tidak mengingat paman. Soalnya paman jarang di rumah dan Saku-_chan_ selalu bermain dengan putra bungsu paman. Apakah Saku-_chan_ ingat?" tanya pria tadi.

Sakura berusaha mengingat siapa saja teman-teman masa kecilnya. Ada Ino si rambut pirang yang selalu bertengkar dengan Shikamaru si anak polisi yang kejeniusannya sangat mengerikan. Ada Tenten yang selalu bermain masak-masakan dengan Sakura. Dan yang terakhir sesosok bocah laki-laki bersurai merah yang selalu membawa boneka beruang dan cara bicaranya cadel. Dia adalah..

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Sebuah suara menghentikan pemikiran Sakura. ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sesosok pemuda tampan dengan kharisma yang menawan dan menatap Sakura dengan mata _hazel-_nya yang begitu memikat. Tubuh tegapnya dalam balutan kemeja merah tua dengan 2 kancing teratas yang dibiarkan terbuka, sebuah tuxedo hitam yang mengkilat dan celana bahan yang sewarna dengan tuxedo yang ia kenakan. Ia menatap Sakura sembari tersenyum menawan dan mengambil tempat di sebelah gadis itu. Sebelum itu ia membungkukkan dirinya dengan sopan dan duduk di kursi kosong yang hanya tersedia di sebelah Sakura. Menatap balik sepasang _emerald_ yang begitu ia rindukan dan tersenyum dengan manis.

"Apa kabar, Sakura-_chan?_"

-000-

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan. Berada di antara para Uchiha yang sibuk membicarakan bisnis ini membat kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing dan ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari _ballroom_ hotel ini. Di sebuah hotel berbintang lima sedang diadakan pesta peresmian dari Uchiha Parfume yang dirintis oleh Uchiha Obito. Paman yang merupakan adik dari Fugaku itu mendirikan sebuah cabang dari rumah parfum yang sebelumnya sudah ia dirikan di Paris. Hampir seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha diundang dalam acara ini, termasuk Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi sayang, pemuda berusia 22 tahun ini sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk setelah siang tadi ia dikalahkan oleh perusahaan lain dalam _tender_ yang memiliki keuntungan jutaan dollar. Meskipun Itachi tetap menyemangatinya dan tidak marah karena kecerobohan Sasuke dalam mengambil celah penting dalam perebutan _tender_ itu, tetap saja ia uring-uringan. Lihat saja sekarang, ia lebih memilih menyendiri daripada bergabung dengan keluarga lainnya.

"Kau sedang apa hm?"

Sebuah suara mengganggu ketenangannya. Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati angin malam di halaman belakang hotel itu membuka matanya dan membiarkan kakak semata wayangnya untuk mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Masih memikirkan kekalahan yang tadi?" Lanjut Itachi.

Sasuke tetap diam dan tidak menjawab. Ia rasa kakaknya itu cukup pintar untuk mengetahui semua yang ia rasakan tanpa harus ia ucapkan dengan kata-kata. Itachi tersenyum tulus dan menyentuh dahi Sasuke menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang tidak akan pernah berubah sejak mereka kecil. Itachi mengusap helaian _raven_ adiknya dan membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal karena merasa diperlakukan seperti anak-anak oleh kakaknya itu.

"Ck! Aniki!" Ia menurunkan tangan Itachi dan kepalanya.

"Kau itu ya Sasu-_chan_! tidak pernah berubah sejak kecil. Kalau kau tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, kau pasti langsung menyendiri dan pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal aku ini kakakmu lo Sasu-_chan._ Aku bisa membaca dengan jelas semua hal yang terjadi padamu." Ujar Itachi.

"Hn. Terserahmu saja." Jawab Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Dasar adik kecil. Tenang saja, jangan terlalu difikirkan tentang kekalahan tadi. Lusa masih ada _tender_ dengan keuntungan yang lebih besar dari proyek tadi. Dan pastikan bahwa Amaterasu Corp yang akan memegangnya." Itachi beranjak dari sana sembari memukul pelan pundak Sasuke. Tanpa ia sadari, itu adalah sebuah cara dari kakaknya untuk membuatnya bangkit kembali. Sasuke menyeringai licik dan bergumam pelan, "Kali ini aku yang akan menang, Akasuna."

**-000-**

Selama orang tua asyik dan larut dalam perbincangan mereka, Sakura tidak bisa melenyapkan fikirannya tentang sosok bernama Akasuna Sasori yang merupakan teman semasa kecilnya dulu. Ia menatap pemuda berusia 22 tahun yang sekarang menjelma menjadi sesosok pemuda tampan dan membuat para gadis rela ditidurinya walau hanya semalam sekalipun. Ia masih ingat sekali bahwa saat ia berusia 5 tahun, Sasori sudah duduk di bangku kelas 2 SD namun ia tidak bisa membaca, tidak pandai menggambar dan memiliki suara yang jelek. Bahkan, Sakura yang belum masuk sekolah saja sudah pandai merangkai-rangkai huruf menjadi sebuah kata hingga menjadi sebuah kalimat. Sakura juga pandai bernyanyi dan pintar menggambar. Merupakan sosok yang membuat Sasori menjadi minder dan jarang keluar rumah. Namun, gadis itu selalu mengajaknya bermain bersama. Seperti bermain masak-masakan, sepeda, petak umpet, hingga bermain boneka. Dan Sakura juga mengajari Sasori cara menggambar yang baik dan bernyanyi. Walau suara Sasori memang jelek dan ia juga cadel. Masih Sakura ingat, bahwa Sasori memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Cakula-_chan._"

Sakura terkekeh sendiri mengingat masa lalunya. Membuat pemuda tampan disebelahnya menghentikan potongan pada _dessert-_nya dan menatap wajah cantik Sakura saat tertawa.

"Ada apa hm? Sakura-_chan?_" suara _bass_ Sasori sedikit mengejutkan gadis itu.

Berada di sebelah pemuda tampan dengan kharisma yang menawan membuat Sakura gugup sendiri dan pipinya memerah. Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata teman kecilnya itu.

"Ah.. tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya teringat masa kecil dulu hehe..." Sakura tertawa kecil.

Sasori tersenyum dan membelai helaian merah muda Sakura yang dibuat keriting menggantung. Sakura hanya menatap mata Sasori dengan intens dan sedikit gugup karena jarak mereka yang cukup dekat.

"Tidak pernah berubah hm? Masih merah muda seperti dulu." Ia mengambil sejumput rambut Sakura dan mencium wanginya. Membuat gadis itu menahan malu. Apalagi Sasori melakukan itu di depan orang tua mereka.

"Saso-_kun._" Ujar Sakura.

Akasuna Seichi sedikit tertawa melihat perlakukan Sasori pada anak dari sahabatnya. Ia tahu bahkan sangat tahu bahwa Sasori sangat menyukai Sakura. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengikat gadis cantik itu agar menjadi menantunya melalui perjodohan. Namun, sepertinya Sasori ingin berjuang sendiri. Maka dari itu, tujuan awal pertemuan mereka yang memang dilandasi oleh perjodohan ini tampaknya tidak perlu. Karena masing-masing dari putra-putri mereka saling menunjukkan ketertarikan masing-masing.

Sakura menatap manik _hazel_ Sasori dengan gugup. Gadis itu berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggung di antara mereka dengan menarik rambutnya dan genggaman Sasori dan meremas pelan jemari pemuda tampan itu. Sasori menatap Sakura yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sepertinya sudah malam. Boleh aku antar Saku-_chan _pulang, paman? Bibi? Dan ayah?" Ujar Sasori.

Sakura sebenarnya memang sudah ingin pulang dari tadi. Namun ia merasa tidak enak jika menyela pembicaraan orang tuanya.

"Ah.. kau benar Saso-_kun._ Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Saku-_chan_ pasti sangat kelelahan sekali. Kalau tidak merepotkan bisa jaga dan antar anak kami sampai di apartemennya dengan selamat nak?" Pinta Megumi. Ia melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sudah mengantuk.

"Yah.. tolong antarkan Sakura ya Sasori. Kami khawatir jika ia menyetir sendirian. Menejernya sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu." Kini Haruno Seigo yang meminta tolong.

Sasori menanggguk dan meminta izin ayahnya dan dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Seichi. Setelah berpamitan dengan orang tua mereka, Sasori menggandeng tangan halus Sakura dan membawa gadis itu menuju halaman parkiran.

"Apa aku tak merepotkanmu?" suara bening itu memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Sasori membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura dan mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk masuk.

"Tidak sama sekali. Lagi pula sepertinya aku ingin tahu tempat tinggalmu." Sasori menundukkan wajahnya dihadapan Sakura. Ia memegang pipi yang bersemu merah itu menggunakan ibu jarinya dan menatap dalam sepasang manik _viridian_ itu. "Bolehkah?" bisiknya.

Sakura menatap balik _hazel_ Sasori. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencium ibu jari pemuda itu yang masih memegangi wajahnya. Sasori tersenyum manis dan melepaskan tuxedo yang ia kenakan untuk membaluti tubuh ramping Sakura. Sepanjang perjalanan baik Sakura atau pun Sasori tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Sakura sudah merasa sangat letih dan butuh istirahat. Sedangkan Sasori sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri dan berkonsenterasi dengan jalanan. Setibanya di apartemen mewah yang berada di pusat kota Florence, Sasori memarkirkan mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Sasori-_kun , _terima kasih sudah mengantarku. A-.."

"Hm, aku antar sampai dalam." Sasori memotong pembicaraan Sakura. Ia menggandeng tangan mungil Sakura dan meminta kunci apartemen milik gadis itu yang berada di lantai 12. Sakura sendiri hanya pasrah dan membiarkan pemuda tampan itu yang menggiringnya seolah-olah mereka sedang menuju apartemen milik Sasori. Tepat di kamar nomor 22, Sasori memasukkan _card key-_nya dan meminta Sakura untuk memasukkan _password-_nya. Begitu pintu terbuka, Sakura mengajak Sasori untuk masuk dan mampir sejenak.

"Sasori-_kun, _sedang tidak terburu-buru'kan?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasori menggeleng. Ia memperhatikan apartemen Sakura yang cukup mewah dan luas. Dengan ruang tamu yang bergaya Eropa klasik, 2 kamar tidur, satu ruang keluarga, sebuah ruang makan dan dapur serta kamar mandi yang cukup luas. Aroma cherry menguar dari apartemen ini, semakin mempertegas siapa pemiliknya. Sasori membuka sepatunya dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di rak dekat pintu. Sakura sendiri membuka tuxedo milik pemuda tampan itu dan membiarkan bahu atasnya terekspos memperlihatkan kulit putih mulusnya. Sasori yang berdiri di belakang Sakura mengusap pelan bahu telanjang gadisnya dan membuat kulit sensitif Sakura merespon cepat. Sasori menopangkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Sakura dan melingkarkan tangannya di depan perut rata gadisnya. Membuat Sakura merasa sedikit tidak nyaman namun ia membiarkan posisi mereka beberapa saat. Sasori sedikit menyesap aroma Sakura dari perpotongan leher gadis itu. Membuat Sakura sedikit terbawa suasana dan mengusap tangan Sasori yang melingkari tubuh mungilnya.

"Saku-_chan._" Suara berat Sasori terdengar di telinga mungil gadis itu. Ia merasakan tangan Sasori berhenti melingkari tubuhnya dan kepalanya tidak menopang di pundaknya lagi.

"Kau sepertinya butuh istirahat. Aku pulang dulu hm." Ujar Sasori.

"Tidak mau mampir sejenak? Aku akan membuatkan Sasori-_kun _minuman dulu. Duduklah, aku akan buatkan teh hangat." Ucap Sakura.

Pemuda Akasuna itu mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap sebuah figura foto yang menampilkan potret Sakura berusia 8 tahun. Tampak bahagia dengan boneka _teddy bear_ di tangan mungilnya. Sasori ingat, itu adalah boneka pemberiannya saat akan berpisah dengan teman semasa kecilnya. Sasori merasakan teleponnya berdering. Ia mengangkat ponsel yang merupakan panggilan dari ayahnya itu dan keluar dari apartemen Sakura agar gadis itu tidak terganggu. Di luar, ia berpapasan dengan sesosok pemuda yang tak kalah tampan dengan wajah datar membuka pintu kamar apartemen tepat di sebelah apartemen Sakura.

Selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama yang cukup nyaman, Sakura membuatkan teh untuk Sasori. Begitu ia berjalan ke ruang tamu ia hanya melihat ruangan yang kosong dan pintu apartemennya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sasori_-kun_, kau dimana?"

Ia mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu. Di sana berdiri sosok pemuda tampan yang ia cari. Dan sepertinya sedang menelpon. Sakura mengusap punggung kokoh Sasori yang terbalut kemeja merah tua. Mendapati belaian halus seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat Sasori menghadap ke belakang dan mendapati gadisnya sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian rumah yang lebih santai.

"Di dalam saja." Ujarnya.

Sasori tersenyum manis. Ia mengecup kepala merah muda Sakura dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Hm, dari ayah yang menanyakan keberadaan kita. Sepertinya di luar hujan. Boleh aku menginap saja?" Tanya Sasori.

Sakura menatap mata _hazel _ itu sejenak. Ia tidak menjawab, namun menarik Sasori ke dalam apartemennya tanpa tahu ada sepasang mata _onyx_ yang memandang mereka sedari tadi.

**-000-**

Seusai mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah piyama yang diantarkan oleh pelayannya, Sasori menikmati secangkir teh hangat buatan Sakura. Gadis itu duduk di ruang televisi sembari menonton acara yang menurut Sasori membosankan. Pemuda tampan itu mengambil tempat di belakang Sakura dan tersenyum begitu si gadis menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Belum tidur hm?"

"Belum. Sasori-_kun_ sendiri?"

"Bagaimana bisa tidur kalau ada gadis cantik yang masih terjaga." Sasori menggoda Sakura.

Gadis itu tertawa renyah dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasori. Sasori menyamankan posisi gadis direngkuhannya ini dan mengusap kelapa _soft pink_ Sakura sembari menegak tehnya. Ia melihat Sakura yang sudah menguap lebar. Gadis itu tampak begitu lelah setelah seharian beraktivitas di dunia model. Sasori memijat pundak Sakura dan membuat gadis merah muda itu membuka matanya.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu." Bisik Sasori dengan nada tenang.

-000-

Di sebuah ruang kerja yang cukup besar dan luas terdapat seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang membaca laporan mengenai perkembangan saham dari seluruh perusahaan di dunia. Minggu ini, perusahaan Akasuna Corp dan Haruno Corp berada dipuncak tertinggi dari 10 pemegang saham di dunia. Kedua perusahaan itu berada diurutan pertama dan kedua sejak 6 bulan terakhir melengserkan Amaterasu Corp yang ada diurutan keempat dan Hyuga Corp diurutan kelima. Ia berdecih kesal dan mencampakkan laporan itu dengan kasar ke atas meja kerjanya.

Mata dengan iris _lavender_ itu menelisik sebuah wajah baru yang menghiasi _cover_ majalah _fashion_ internasional beberapa edisi belakangan ini. Wajah baru yang lebih muda dan segar dari seorang model yang sedang naik daun dari Korea Selatan. Dan ia adalah bagian dari keluarga Haruno. Perusahaan terbesar dibidang kosmetik dan wisata kuliner. Sedangkan di majalah bisnis, beberapa minggu belakangan ini dikejutkan dengan kehadiran putra bungsu keluarga Akasuna yang baru saja menamatkan pendidikannya di Harvard University. Dan dia adalah dalang dari semua kebangkitan perusahaan Akasuna corp yang mampu melengserkan duo singa kerajaan bisnis yang sudah menjadi legenda, materasu corp dan Hyuga Corp.

Hyuga Neji menatap wajah pemuda tampan yang menghiasi _cover_ majalah bisnis tersebut. Ia menyeringai licik dan meremukkan wajah Akasuna Sasori dengan meremas majalah tersebut. Melemparnya ke dalam perapian, dan hangus terbakar bersama kayu-kayu disana. Sebuah seringai tajam terbit di wajah datarnya dan menatap sebuah figura foto yang menampilkan potret adik kecilnya yang sekarang sudah tiada lagi.

"Aku, akan membalaskan dendam adikku dan dendam adikku, Akasuna."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC!**_

_**Okey.. **_

_**Thanks for ou to read this chapter.**_

_**For a question, advice, and critical. Let's write on column "Reviews"**_

_**JBI, 29.06.15 (21:18)**_


	3. Beginning of the problem

**Dendam Seribu Tahun © Ryuhara Haruno**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura X Sasori**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo.**

**.**

**.**

**.Chapter Two : Beginning of the problem.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

_Putri Sakura sedang menatap sosok pemuda tampan yang belakangan ini selalu saja menjerat perhatiannya. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut semerah darah, mata cokelatnya yang memukau, wajahnya yang terlihat ramah dan berwibawa serta senyumnya yang menawan. Entah sejak kapan hal itu di mulai, namun masing-masing dari mereka sering mencuri-curi pandang satu sama lainnya._

_Sama halnya seperti sekarang, putri Sakura sedang sibuk menanam bunga lili di pekarangan kerajaan. Walau mereka memiliki bayak pelayan yang bisa diperintah kapan saja, namun putri tidak meminta bantuan mereka dalam mengurusi pekarangan kerajaan. Semua taman dan pekarangan istana di koordinir langsung oleh putri dari ratu mereka. Pelayan hanya boleh membersihkan dan memotong-motong tanaman liar yang mengganggu. Sedangkan untuk urusan tanam menanam dan menghias adalah pekerjaan putri Sakura. Pangeran Skorpios yang baru saja membersihkan kuda pribadinya melirik sang putri. Entah perasaannya saja atau tidak, namun sepertinya setiap ia akan memandikan dan membersihkan kuda kesayangannya, putri Sakura pasti berada di halaman belakang dan mengurusi taman bunga yang ia kelola. Ia tersenyum manis. Sembari membersihkan tangannya menggunakan lap bersih, pangeran Skorpios berjalan dengan tenang menghampiri putir Sakura yang tampak sedang sibuk memberi pupuk untuk bunga-bunga peliharaannya._

"_Sedang sibuk?"_

_Mendengarkan suara bass yang sangat familiar dipendengarannya, sontak membuat putri Sakura terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang. Di belakangnya sudah berdiri pangeran Skorpios yang tersenyum ramah. Jarak mereka yang hanya terpaut 20 cm itu membuat detak jantung putri menjadi 2 kali lebih kencang. Pangeran Skorpios sendiri menatap sepasang manik emerald yang menyejukkan itu dengan intens. Kedua tangan kekarnya menyelusup di pinggang sang putri dan memeluknya dari belakang. Menghirup aroma buah cherry yang memabukkan di perpotongan leher putri Sakura dan mengecup kecil bahu sang putri._

_Sedangkan kondisi sang putri sendiri jangan ditanya. Putri Sakura merasa gugup dan gelisah. Apalagi si pangeran sudah berani mencium dan memeluknya, walau masih dalam kategori yang wajar. Pangeran Skorpios menopang kepalanya di bahu putri Sakura. Ia melirik gadis yang begitu gugup didekapannya ini dan meniup telinga putri Sakura dengan jahil._

"_Kau gugup hm? Padahal sebentar lagi kita akan bertunangan. Biasakanlah dirimu anata. Aku bisa menyerangmu kapan saja." Bisik pangeran Skorpios sembari menyeringai._

_Mendengar bisikkan itu, membuat putri Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan mencubit kecil tangan kekar yang meliliti pinggang rampingnya._

"_Dasar! Pangeran genit. Ne, kalau aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan pangeran bagaimana?" Putri Sakura menolehkan kepalanya sehingga berhadapan dengan wajah tampan si pangeran. _

_Pangeran Skorpios menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap wajah cantik calon tunangannya dan mengecup kecil hidung mungil putri Sakura._

"_Lihat saja! Aku akan mengejarmu bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia sekali pun."_

_Putri Sakura tertawa renyah. Ia menyamankan dirinya didekapan sang pangeran. "Lalu, kalau aku menikah dengan pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha. Pangeran Skorpios akan melakukan apa?"_

_Sebenarnya pangeran Skorpios tahu, pertanyaan ini hanyalah sebuah candaan dari calon tunangannya. Mana mungkin putri Sakura akan menikah dengan pangeran dari kerajaan yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan kerajaan mereka. Namun, membayangkan calon tunangannya yang akan berpaling dan hilang dari genggamannya, entah kenapa pangeran Skorpios menganggap pertanyaan ini adalah hal yang serius. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh calon tunangannya dan menghirup lebih dalam aroma cherry yang menyejukkan itu._

"_Akan aku bunuh dia. Bahkan sampai ke keturunannya sekalipun." Bisik pangeran Skorpios dengan nada sarkastik di dalamnya._

_Putri Sakura sendiri merasakan tubuhnya menegang saat itu._

**-000-**

Cahaya mentari pagi yang masuk melalui celah-celah kecil di balkon kamarnya, terpaksa membuat gadis cantik berusia 20 tahun ini terjaga dari tidur nyenyaknya. Setelah beraktivitas hingga tengah malam, ia tidak ingat apapun. Entah siapa yang membawanya kemari, karena terakhir yang ia ingat ia tertidur nyaman di pangkuan Sasori saat pemuda tampan itu memijitnya dengan lembut. Sakura merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Ia menguap lebar dan mengusap wajah cantiknya yang masih mengantuk. Di ranjang berukuran _king size_ itu ia tak menemukan siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Ia beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin untuk mengusir rasa kantuk yang masih menyerang.

Prang!

Suara gaduh terdengar dari dapurnya. Sakura melirik sebuah jam _Hello Kitty_ yang bertengger cantik di atas dinding dan menyikat giginya perlahan. Masih jam 8 pagi, mumpung sekarang hari Sabtu ia tidak ada jadwal apapun sampai sore nanti. Seusai berkumur-kumur dan merapikan penampilannya. Gadis bertubuh mungil ini keluar dari kamarnya dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengecek keributan barusan.

Mata _emerald_-nya menemukan sesosok pemuda tampan yang sedang berkutat dengan sebuah panci dan kompor. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya dan mengaduk sup yang sedang ia buat sembari mencicipi apakah bumbunya sudah pas atau malah keasinan. Sakura mengulum senyumnya, ia fikir pemuda tampan yang merupakan sosok sahabat kecilnya itu sudah pulang tadi pagi. Tapi, sepertinya Sasori mencoba membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

Sepasang lengan kecil memeluk tubuhnya dan memberikan perasaan nyaman dan hangat. Punggung tegapnya pun terasa memberat, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya dan mencari posisinya yang nyaman.

"_Ohayou._" Sapaan itu terdengar dari suara khas yang disukainya.

Sakura menghirup aroma tubuh Sasori yang terasa seperti bau cokelat. Ia menempelkan tubuh mereka dan mengencangkan pelukannya pada pinggang teman kecilnya itu. Sasori sendiri tersenyum manis dan mengusap jemari-jemari lentik di perut _sixpacks_-nya. Ia menutup panci yang berisi sup panas itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan si gadis beraroma _che_r_ry_ yang memeluknya itu. Ia mengangkat wajah cantik Sakura, menatap intens sepasang _emerald_ yang masih mengantuk itu dan memberikan kecupan kecil di kepala merah mudanya.

"_Ohayou. _Kenapa bangun sekarang? Bukannya kau masih lelah?"

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memeluk tubuh tegap Sasori dan menyamankan kepalanya disana.

"Sasori-_kun... _kukira kau sudah pulang. Ternyata disini. Kau masak apa?"

"Masak sup. Sepertinya bahan makananmu di kulkas habis. Tinggal sayur-sayuran dan buah tomat. Jadi kubuatkan kau sup saja. Kau suka?" Sasori memainkan jarinya di rambut merah muda Sakura yang masih acak-acakan.

"Hmm... seharusnya biar aku saja yang memasak. Sasori-_kun _kan tamu disini. Kenapa malah Sasori-_kun _yang membuatkan masakan untukku?" Sakura menatap Sasori dari bawah. Ia mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dan membuat Sasori terkekeh geli.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali. Jadi aku tak tega membangunkanmu."

Sasori melepaskan pelukan mereka. Walau sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak rela, namun ia harus mengecek masakan yang ia buat. Sup yang ia masak sudah mendidih. Ia mengambil mangkuk bening yang sudah ia sediakan dan menyandukkan sup tersebut dengan hati-hati. Walau ia sekarang seorang pembisnis muda, namun sejak kuliah di _Harvad University_ dan tinggal mandiri membuat ia mau tak mau harus belajar sedikit cara memasak dari sepupunya Temari. Ia membawa mangkuk berisi sup tomat itu ke meja makan yang tak jauh dari sana dan mendorong sebuah kursi untuk gadis merah muda yang masih mengekorinya.

"Kau makan sedikit semalam. Sekarang kita sarapan dulu."

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di sana dan membiarkan Sasori menyandukkan nasi putih yang masih hangat dan menuangkan sup buatannya tadi ke dalam mangkuknya. Ia memberikan segelas susu stroberi kepada Sakura dan diterima gadis itu dengan baik.

"Sasori-_kun,_ aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri." rajuk Sakura.

Sasori hanya mendengus geli dan mengusap kepala merah muda gadisnya itu.

"Makanya, bersemangatlah sedikit. Kau liburkan hari ini?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menyuap sup buatan Sasori ke dalam mulutnya dan tersenyum begitu merasakan sup itu sangat enak di mulutnya.

"Sasori-_kun,_ sup buatanmu enak sekali. Sepertinya kau berbakat dalam hal memasak _ne?_" Sakura menatap Sasori yang sedang menyesap kopinya.

"Hmmm... bisa jadi. Soalnya aku diajarkan oleh Temari _nee-chan. _Kau tahu sendirikan? Dia itu _chef_ di restoran terkenal. Jadi jangan heran jika aku bisa belajar memasak darinya."

"_Mou, _ini lezat sekali. Sepertinya kapan-kapan kita harus memasak bersama _ne? _ Sasori-_kun_ harus mengajariku cara membuatnya."

"Dengan senang hati tuan putri."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia melanjutkan makan paginya tanpa tahu bahwa Sasori mengembangkan senyumnya melihat tawa gadis merah muda itu.

"_Kau cantik sekali Sakura-chan._"

**-000-**

Seusai sarapan pagi, dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Sasori berniat untuk pulang karena masih ada urusan kantor yang harus dipersiapkannya untuk _meeting_ siang nanti. Sasori merapikan jas yang ia pakai dan memakai sepatunya. Sakura sendiri membuatkan _sandwich_ berisi ikan tuna untuk pemuda tampan itu. Setidaknya makanan itu bisa menjadi cemilannya di kantor. Karena sepertinya Sasori akan sibuk seharian ini. Sasori sudah siap dengan semuanya, ia menatap Sakura yang memberikannya kotak bekal yang dibungkus rapi dengan kain berwarna merah.

"_Ano.. _ ini sekedar untuk cemilan Sasori-_kun_ saja. Sepertinya kau akan sibuk di kantor."

Sasori menerimanya dan tersenyum manis, "_Arigatou,_ aku harus berangkat dulu. Aku pergi, _Jaa ne._" Sasori mengacak rambut merah muda sejenak. Namun, ia merasakan lengannya tertahan. Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya dengan bingung dan menatap Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa lagi Saku-_chan?_" tanyanya bingung.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Namun ia maju selangkah dan membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat. Ia meremas ujung roknya dengan gugup. Sasori mengangkat wajah cantik yang menunduk itu dan memaksa sepasang _emerald _ itu untuk menatapnya.

"Ada apa? ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Sasori dengan serius.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengecup pelan wajah tampan Sasori. Membuat pemuda itu merasakan garis-garis merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya dan menjauhkan wajah mereka. Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasori dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang terbalut kemeja hitam itu.

"Sasori-_kun, _hati-hati di jalan ya. Dan_ arigatou _sudah menemaniku semalaman." Ujarnya. Sasori mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan mengecup sekilas kepala merah muda itu.

"Nanti kalau aku senggang, aku akan menghubungimu. Aku pergi dulu."

"_Ha'i. _ Jangan mengebut di jalan ya."

Setelah pemuda tampan bermarga Akasuna itu meninggalkan apartemennya, Sakura menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Masih terlalu awal untuk memulai aktivitas di hari libur. Sakura dengar, kemarin apartemen kosong di sebelahnya sudah di tunggu oleh pemilik barunya. Mengingat ia masih memiliki banyak sekali sup tomat yang dibuatkan Sasori, rasanya tidak ada salahnya untuk berbagi makanan sekaligus untuk berkenalan dengan tetangga baru. Sakura mengulum senyumnya. ia beranjak ke kamar untuk memakai _dress_ rumah yang biasa ia kenakan. Sebuah _dress_ putih tanpa lengan dan berada 10 cm di atas lututnya. Sembari bersenandung kecil, Sakura mengambil mangkuk baru dan menuangkan isi sup tomat itu ke dalamnya. Membereskan meja makannya sebentar dan mengambil nampan untuk membawa semangkuk sup tomat yang hangat itu.

Ting tong!

Sebuah bel mengganggu kegiatan tidur seorang pemuda _raven _yang mengacak rambutnya secara asal. Mata hitamnya terbuka sedikit dan melirik jam digital yang masih menunjukkan pukul 9.15.

Ting tong!

Ia mendengus sebal dan bangkit dari ranjangnya. Sebenarnya siapa yang datang bertamu pagi-pagi begini. Ia saja belum 24 jam berada di apartemen barunya dan sekarang ada yang mengganggunya. Sepertinya ia harus sedikit memberikan peringatan tegas pada seseorang tersebut. Karena sudah merusak paginya yang indah.

Ceklek!

Baru saja ia membuka pintunya, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil menyodorkan semangkuk sup tomat kepadanya.

"_Ohayou... ano_ maaf mengganggu. Tapi kudengar kau adalah tetangga baruku. Jadi, aku ingin memberikanmu sup-"

Ohh...!

Sakura membulatkan manik _emerald-_nya. Ia segara menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah malu dan menatap potongan potongan tomat di dalam mangkuk supnya. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa pemuda tampan yang menjadi tetangganya itu kini sedang bertelanjang dada, memamerkan dada bidang dan perut _sixpacks_-nya yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Di tambah lagi rambut _raven-_nya yang tak beraturan, dan wajah tampan yang terlihat mengantuk. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang membangunkan orang lain sepagi ini di hari libur. Tunggu... ini hampir jam 10 kan? Apakah masih dikategorikan pagi? Selagi gadis _pinky_ di depannya ini sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri, pemuda tampan yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hn. Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung sepasang _onyx_ yang tajam itu.

Deg!

Rasanya ia tak asing dengan pemuda ini. Yah... ia mengenalnya. Pemuda itu adalah pasangan model pria saat mereka membawakan baju pengantin untuk edisi musim depan. Pemuda yang terkenal di kalangan wanita sebagai model pendatang baru, pemuda yang menggeluti dunia bisnis selain _entertainment. _Dan pemuda ini juga yang pernah menjadi...

"Ahh..."

Seseorang menabrak Sakura hingga gadis itu hampir saja menjatuhkan mangkuk sup yang dibawanya. Sasuke dengan sigap mengambil alih nampan berisi sup yang entah sengaja atau tidak adalah sup kesukaannya itu dan salah satu lengan kekarnya memeluk tubuh mungil gadis beraroma _cherry _itu agar tidak terjatuh. Sakura merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apalagi ia merasakan gesekan kulitnya dan dada telanjang pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Mereka bertatapan sejenak, saling memandang ke dalam masing-masing iris mata yang berbeda warna itu hingga...

"Papa...papa..."

Rengekkan seorang bocah kecil menyadarkan mereka.

-000-

Sakura merasakan degup jantungnya yang sudah kembali normal. Ia melirik sejenak Sasuke yang menaruh mangkuk berisi sup itu ke atas meja yang terletak di ruang tamu dan kembali ke depan sembari menggendong bocah kecil yang serupa dengan dirinya. Bocah kecil itu menatap helaian merah muda Sakura dan berteriak kesenangan sembari merentangkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Permen kapas! Permen kapas! Kei mau permen kapas..." Teriak bocah kecil yang lucu itu.

Sasuke berusaha untuk menggendong Kei dengan benar. "Sayang, itu bukan permen kapas. Itu rambut sayang." Ujar Sasuke, ia menahan tubuh Kei yang condong ke arah Sakura. Seperti ingin minta digendong oleh gadis itu.

Sakura terkekeh geli. Rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai lurus itu berayun ke samping sering pergerakan kepalanya. Ia merentangkan tangan mungilnya dan mengambil alih Kei dari gendongan Sasuke. Membuat pemuda tampan bermarga Uchiha itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Adik kecil yang manis. Siapa namamu sayang?" Sakura mengusap kepala Kei dengan sayang.

Bocah kecil berusia sekitar empat tahun itu mencoba menyentuh helaian merah muda Sakura yang terasa halus dan beraroma _cherry_. Mata _onyx-_nya yang serupa dengan Sasuke menatap iris teduh berwarna klorofil itu dan mencium rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Permen kapas.. Kei suka permen kapas." Ujarnya senang. Ia memainkan rambut Sakura dan gadis itu sendiri tersenyum sembari mencubiti pipi Kei yang sangat _chubby._

"Ehem!" sebuah suara _baritone_ menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Hn. Kei, jangan sembarangan memainkan rambut seseorang." Tegur Sasuke. Sakura menatap sepasang mata _obsidian _ itu. Ia tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa yang menjadi tetangga baruku adalah Uchiha-_san. _ Jadi, Kei ini adalah anakmu?" Tanya Sakura. Kei sendiri mengacuhkan Sasuke dan tetap memainkan rambut merah muda favoritnya. Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura namun ia menarik tangan mungil gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

-000-

Susunan apartemen Sasuke tidak ada bedanya dengan apartemen Sakura. Hanya saja barang-barang di apartemen pemuda tampan ini masih sedikit dan semuanya didominasi oleh warna gelap seperti abu-abu, hitam, dan biru tua. Benar-benar melambangkan pemiliknya. Sasuke sudah memakai kaos hitamnya dan meletakkan mangkuk sup Sakura di meja ruang bersantai. Sakura sendiri sedang asyik menonton kartun pagi yang diputarkan salah satu _channel_ luar negeri. Kei masih asyik duduk dipangkuannya dan sesekali memainkan rambut Sakura.

"Hn. Terima kasih supnya."

Suara _baritone_ itu terdengar lagi. Sakura menoleh ke arah kanannya dan mendapati Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya sembari memegang semangkuk nasi putih yang masih hangat dan sup tomat buatan Sasori. Ia memakannya dengan diam dan ikut menonton acara TV yang menampilkan kartun kesukaan Kei.

"Ah... iya.. Sama-sama Uchiha-_san._" Jawab Sakura dengan gugup.

Sejenak keheningan melanda mereka. Kei yang tanpa sadar asyik sendiri memainkan rambut Sakura sudah tertidur di pangkuan gadis itu. Sasuke menyelesaikan acara makannya dan meletakkan mangkuk kosong tersebut ke atas meja. Sakura mengusap kepala Kei dengan sayang. Melihat wajah tampan bocah kecil ini pasti dia adalah anak Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, yang mengganjal fikirannya adalah, sejak kapan Sasuke menikah dan memiliki anak berusia 4 tahun seperti ini? Seingatnya, pemuda _raven_ ini hanya berusia 2 tahun di atasnya. Apakah mungkin Sasuke menikah di usia muda?

Sasuke sendiri melirik gadis cantik di sebelahnya. Ia menatap Kei yang tertidur tenang dipangkuan gadis itu. Sebenarnya Kei adalah Uchiha kecil yang setipe dengan dirinya. Ia tidak akan mudah mengakrabkan diri dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Apalagi orang itu adalah seorang gadis. Tapi, dengan gadis merah muda ini Kei bisa mengakrabkan dirinya. Bahkan ia terlihat nyaman bersama Sakura.

"_Ano..._ Uchiha-_san, _Kei sudah tertidur. Apa tidak sebaiknya dipindahkan ke kamarnya saja?" pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap wajah cantik itu dan menuntun Sakura untuk menunjukkan kamar bocah kecil itu.

Sakura meletakkan Kei dengan hati-hati ke atas ranjangnya dan menyelimutinya dengan baik. Sepertinya bocah itu kelelahan. Padahal hari masih cukup pagi. Entah apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Mungkin mereka bergadang hm? Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. Di belakangnya Sasuke menatapnya cukup intens.

"_Ano... _maaf mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan tetangga baru. Aku tidak menyangka Uchiha-_san _lah yang menjadi tetanggaku." Ujar Sakura.

"Hn. Tak masalah. Sepertinya Kei juga menyukaimu."

"Apakah Kei anak dari Uchiha-_san?_" tanya Sakura. sebenarnya ia sudah ingin menanyakannya dari tadi. Apakah benar Sasuke menikah di usia muda?

Sasuke tampak berfikir sejenak. Ia menghela nafas lelah, "Bukan!" Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Kei itu adalah keponakanku. Tapi entah kenapa wajah kami sangat mirip. Memang banyak yang mengatakan dia adalah anakku. Tapi dia anak Itachi." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa lega mendengarkannya. Mereka beranjak dari kamar Kei dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Ah... jadi Kei itu keponakan Uchiha-_san? _Kenapa dia disini?" Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa lembut berwarna abu-abu. Sasuke mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Itachi yang menitipkannya. Dia harus keluar negeri pagi tadi. Maka dari itu semalam ia mengantarkan Kei kesini."

"Oh..begitu. _Ano.._ Uchiha-_san, _ tidak ada kegiatan hari ini?" Tanya Sakura.

Pemuda itu menatap sepasang iris klorofil dihadapannya. Melihat wajah cantik dan imut itu, rasanya Sasuke ingin menyentuhnya.

"Hn, tidak. Ada apa?"

"Ah... bukan apa-apa. Kukira nanti aku akan sendirian. Soalnya kalau akhir pekan seperti sekarang penghuni di apartemen ini banyak yang pergi berlibur. Hehehe…" Sakura tertawa renyah. Ia mengabaikan tatapan dari mata _onyx_ yang menatapnya begitu intens.

"_Hn. Menarik!_"

-000-

_Sasori merupakan mahasiswa semester 5 yang sedang melanjutkan studinya di Harvard University. Berkat kepintaran dan bakat dalam dunia bisnis yang diturunkan oleh ayahnya yang sudah mengepakkan sayap di dunia bisnis internasional, Sasori sudah mengenal dunia bisnis bahkan sejak ia berusia 12 tahun._

_Mata hazel itu menatap materi yang sedang diajarkan oleh dosen mata kuliah bisnis internasionalnya. Ia menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memutar-mutar pulpen. Beberapa saat ia mencatat poin-poin penting dalam mata kuliah itu di sebuah buku catatan kecil dan bertanya pada sang dosen._

"_Sasori-kun itu tampan sekali. Dia juga aktif bertanya. Kapan ya... aku bisa sepintar dan sejenius dia." Gumam seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang menatap sosok Sasori yang sedang mengerjakan sebuah soal dalam permasalahan bisnis di papan tulis. _

_Sang dosen memperhatikan jawaban dan analisa yang dituliskan oleh mahasiswa peraih IP tertinggi selama 5 semester ini. Sang dosen tersebut tersenyum dan menatap mahasiswa kebanggaannya. _

"_Jawaban yang memuaskan. Baiklah, silahkan salin analisa dari Sasori dan lanjutkan analisa kalian pada kertas tugas yang sudah saya bagikan."_

_Semua mahasiswa yang berada di sana memberikan tepuk tangan pada bungsu Akasuna itu. Sasori sendiri hanya menyeringai dan membereskan peralatanya. Sementara itu, sosok disudut sana menatapnya dengan tatapan yang memuja._

"_Sasori-kun memang hebat." Batinnya._

**-000-**

Sasori menatap berbagai laporan-laporan mengenai perkembangan saham dari perusahaannya. Jika ia lihat _progress_ dari sejumlah keuntungan yang pernah diraih oleh Akasuna corp selama 3 tahun belakangan ini, tahun ini bisa dikatakan sebagai puncak kejayaan dari Akasuna corp. Karena, selama perusahaan ini berdiri baru saat inilah Akasuna corp dapat bertahan dipuncak pertama selama 6 bulan belakangan. Mengalahkan 2 pion utama dalam dunia perbisnisan, yaitu perusahaan Amaterasu corp dan Hyuga corp. Usahanya dalam memperlajari dunia bisnis dalam 3 tahun ini memang memberikan dampak yang sangat luar biasa. Baru saja ia menamatkan kuliah bisnisnya 8 bulan yang lalu sudah bisa memberikan kontribusi sebesar ini pada perusahaan ayahnya. Bagaimana jika ia menerima tawaran untuk melanjutkan kuliah S-2 di London saat itu? Mungkin perusahaan ayahnya masih berada di peringkat bawah dan tidak pernah masuk keurutan lima besar perusahaan yang memegang saham terbesar di dunia.

Ia menurunkan kacamata ber-_frame_ cokelat tua yang bertengger di wajah _baby face-_nya. Sebenarnya, ada banyak pertimbangan yang membuat ia harus membanting stir masa depannya seperti saat ini. Dia memang telah menggeluti dunia bisnis sejak 12 tahun. Tapi, ikut terjun langsung ke dalam dunia bisnis itu sendiri tidak pernah terlintas difikirannya. Sejak kecil, cita-cita Sasori hanya satu, yaitu menjadi peneliti di bidang kesehatan. Ia sempat berkuliah di jurusan Kedokteran, namun hanya bertahan 6 bulan sebelum kejadian 'itu' terjadi dan membuatnya membanting stir ke dunia bisnis demi menyelamatkan kerajaan bisnis ayahnya yang hampir berada di ambang kehancuran. Saat itu ia bersumpah, akan tetap menjalankan perusahaan yang telah ada sejak beberapa generasi di atasnya ini agar tetap terus berjaya dan tidak dimakan oleh ketamakan 2 pion utama dunia bisnis itu.

Masih teringat jelas, bagaimana kondisi ayahnya yang sempat masuk rumah sakit selama 3 bulan karena terlalu memaksakan pekerjaan dan memikirkan bursa saham yang terus menurun di pasaran. Bahkan, perusahaan Akasuna sudah melakukan PHK besar-besaran yang menyebabkan 30.000 karyawan dipecat secara tidak resmi karena perusahaan tidak dapat membayarkan gaji dan hutang yang semakin menumpuk. Melihat kondisi yang semakin memburuk itu, maka saat itulah Sasori berjanji akan tetap terus mengabdikan dirinya pada dunia bisnis sampai perusahaan mereka berada di puncak kejayaan.

Ia menatap wajahnya sendiri yang berada di halaman utama majalah bisnis dunia _Bussines Time._ Disana tertulis singlat perjalanan awalnya dalam dunia bisnis hingga bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Mau tidak mau hal ini membuatnya cukup bangga dan menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ia menatap setumpuk dokumen yang dibawakan oleh sekretarisnya beberapa saat lalu. Sebuah tawaran proyek untuk pembangunan apartemen mewah beserta pusat perbelanjaan yang akan dibangun di jantung kota Los Angeles. Salah satu kota yang menjadi kampung halamannya saat Sasori duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Proyek yang bernilai empat kali lipat dari proyek sebelumnya ini adalah proyek paling besar yang sangat diincar oleh sejumlah perusahaan besar di dunia. Mereka hanya memberikan proyek ini pada perusahaan yang memiliki seorang arsitek dan desain interior yang sangat handal. Ia tersenyum licik dalam memikirkan strategi untuk bisa memenangkan proyek bernilai puluhan juta dollar ini. Tapi, sepertinya ia membutuhkan bantuan dari seseorang yang sedang menenangkan diri di pulau Hawai sana. Mengganggu liburan tenangnya dan membuatnya bisa memenangkan proyek besar ini.

"Halo.. _Aniki_ bisa bantu aku sebentar."

Dan mengalahkan Amaterasu serta Hyuga Corp untuk kedua kalinya.

-000-

Hyuga Neji baru saja keluar dari sebuah restoran Belanda yang berada di Timur bagian kota Florence. Menjernihkan fikiran dengan wisata kuliner di akhir pekan ini membuat fikirannya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Ia mengendarai mobil Ferrrari Enzo berwarna hitam metalik miliknya ke sebuah pemakaman yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia menghabiskan waktu selama tiga jam tadi.

_Florence Funeral_

Ia melangkahkan kakinya di sana seraya membawakan sebuket bunga lavender yang sempat ia beli sebelum kesini. Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana bahan berwarna hitam pekat, dan sebuah kemeja abu-abu berdasi perak yang dibalut dalam tuxedo hitam. Mata beririskan lavender itu menatap sebuah makan yang berada di sebelah kanan dari pintu masuk _Florence funeral_ tadi. Sebuah makam yang terlihat sepeti baru saja dibersihkan, namun bunga-bunga yang berada disana tampak layu. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup lama tidak berkunjung ke sini.

Hyuga Neji merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia berjongkok di sebuah makam yang di dalamnya terdapat sosok yang sangat ia cintai terbaring damai di dalam sana. Sebuah senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan terpatri di wajah datarnya dan mengusap batu nisan yang bertuliskan "Hyuga Hinata" itu.

"Hai... apa kabar? Aku sudah lama tidak kesini 'kan? Apakah kau merasa kesepian?" Neji meletakkan buket bunga Lavernder tadi di atas makan sosok yang ia cintai tersebut.

"Kau tahu _Hime? _Dia sudah kembali sejak beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Sosok yang sangat kau kagumi itu. Dan sosok itu pula yang membuatmu menjadi sepeti sekarang." Neji menatap nanar wajah gadis cantik dengan surai indigo dan mata yang serupa dengannya. Ia mengusap pelan figura yang menampilkan foto adik semata wayangnya itu dan menciumnya lama.

"Aku tahu_ Hime_, meski kau sangat mencintainya, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tetap hidup bahagia sedangkan kau sudah pergi dari sisiku. Tidak! Tidak akan pernah."

Neji menajamkan tatapannya. Ia meletakkan kembali figuran foto tersebut ke atas makam adiknya itu dan menatap batu nisan itu sekali lagi.

"_Hime, _besok adalah penentuan dari semuanya. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menumbangkan perusahannya seperti 4 tahun yang lalu. Sekaligus mempermalukan dia di dunia bisnis yang kejam ini dan membalaskan dendammu padanya. Doakan aku _Hime_, agar aku berhasil."

Neji bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap makam orang tersayangnya sekali lagi.

"Aku pergi dulu _Hime. Jaa ne._"

Dan melangkah jauh meninggalkan makam tersebut.

-000-

Sakura menatap pemuda tampan di sebelahnya ini. Cukup lama berdiam diri seperti ini membuatnya gelisah. Ia terjerat dalam pesona iris mata _onyx_ sekelam malam yang menatapnya dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Sasuke sendiri semakin mendekatkan jarak mereka yang sekarang hanya terpaut 20 cm. Menatap mata gadis cantik yang berada di sebelahnya ini, dan terfokuskan pada sebuah bibir mungil yang begitu menaikkan hasratnya sedari tadi. Tangan besarnya merangkul bahu mungil yang terekspos oleh _dress_ bertali tipis dengan potongan rendah itu dan mengusap kulit lengan Sakura.

Membuat gadis itu merasakan sengatan Sasukeyang membuatnya terbuai dan tanpa sadar ia menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Pemuda _raven_ itu menyeringai dan memiringkan wajahnya untuk segera mengeksekusi sesuatu yang menggodanya sedari tadi. Membiarkan gadis itu masuk ke dalam pesonanya dan mengecup lembut bagian paling sensitif itu sebelum terdengar..

Kring! kring!

"_Fuck!_" Sasuke berdecih sebal. Padahal, tinggal sedikit lagi untuk menawan bibir mungil yang menggoda itu. Tapi, karena bunyi telepon sialan ini membuatnya harus menjauhkan dirinya dari gadis merah muda itu dan mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja.

"Hn. Halo!" Ujarnya dengan ketus.

Seseorang di seberang sana yang mendengarkan semprotan langsung dari bosnya hanya menghela nafasnya dan berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

"Ha-halo Sasuke. Ma-maaf kalau mengganggu. Ini aku Ibiki dari _agency_ Aurora Entertainment. A-aku hanya ingin menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan padamu untuk membintangi iklan shampo. Apa kau bersedia?" tanya Ibiki selaku koordinator dari _agency Aurora entertainment _itu. Sasuke menatap sepasang manik hijau dihadapannya yang terlihat bingung.

Lengan kekarnya menarik kembali bahu Sakura dan mendekap gadis itu sekali lagi. Ia memainkan rambut merah muda yang disukai oleh Kei dan membiarkan gadis itu bermanja-manja di bahunya.

"Untuk kapan?"

"Sekitar empat hari lagi. Kau bisa?"

Sasuke tampak menimang sebentar. Tatapannya tertuju pada Sakura yang sedang memainkan poni rambut _raven-_nya. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya polos dan membuat ia ingin segera menerkam gadis itu.

"Hn. Aku fikir dulu. Nanti malam akan kukabari secepatnya."

"Baiklah, semoga kau mau menerimanya Sasuke. Produk yang akan kau bawakan ini termasuk produk yang sedang naik-naik daunnya saat ini. Ini juga bisa menaikkan kepopuleranmu."

"Hn. Aku tahu."

"Baik. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Aku tunggu kepastianmu."

Tit!

Sambungan telepon dimatikannya secara sepihak. Ia meletakkan ponsel itu ke atas meja dan menatap kembali sosok cantik yang berada di dekapannya.

"Ada apa?" suara bening itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sasuke menatap mata jernih Sakura dan mengusap lembut wajah cantik nan mulus itu menggunakan jemarinya. Membuat rekan seprofesinya itu memerah malu dan memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Hn. Ada tawaran dari _agency_ tempat kita membawakan busana pengantin untuk musim gugur kemarin." Jelasnya. Sasuke meraih sejumput helaian merah muda itu dan menghirup aromanya dengan tenang.

"_Aroma cherry._" Batinnya.

"Tawaran apa? iklan?" Tebak Sakura.

"Ya. Kau juga ditawari?"

"Tidak... tapi aku ditawari produk kecantikan dari _agency Mizaura. _ Sepertinya aku terima saja. Soalnya, aku cukup lenggang minggu depan." Sakura menatap mata Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Hn. Bukannya kau ini seorang desain interior ya? Kenapa masuk ke dalam dunia _entertainment_?" Ujar Sasuke sekedar mengetahui alasan gadis ini terjun ke dunia hiburan.

"Sebenarnya hanya hobi. Tapi sepertinya aku juga cukup menyukainya. Apalagi dengan berada di dunia hiburan, aku dapat mengenal banyak orang dan membuka banyak peluang. Kau sendiri? bukannya Uchiha-_san_ itu seorang pembisnis ya?"

Mata _onyx_ itu tampak menikmati kecantikan yang dimiliki gadis direngkuhannya ini. Ia mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mengecup sekilas dahi Sakura.

Cup!

"Ya. Entahlah.. mungkin untuk mengisi waktu luang saja." Sasuke menatapnya intens.

Sakura menatap wajah tirus tampan di hadapannya kini. Entah apa yang membuat mereka bisa seperti ini. Namun, ia sangat yakin bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya hanya ingin menggodanya saja. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengecup sekilas sudut bibir tipis yang menggoda itu dan berbisik pelan sebelum ia memisahkan diri dan permisi untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

"_Jangan menggodaku, Uchiha._"

Dan berlalu tanpa melihat seringaian yang tercetak jelas di wajah angkuh Sasuke.

"Hn. Dia menarik."

**.**

** . **

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**JBI, 12.07.2015 (23.00)**

Hai... _

Kembali lg dengan Ryu disini. Sebelumnya thanks yang udah review, fave ataupun follow fanfic ini.

Baiklah.. aku minta maaf kalau agak menelantarkan fic ini. Tapi, selagi liburan aku akan berusaha utk tidak update lama.

Errgghh..

Apakah ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan? Oh iya.. balasan review dri chap 1 disini ya..

Silahkan.. aku menerima masukan bentuk apapun. Asalkan disampaikan dengan perbaikannya dan bahasa yang sopan. Thanks udah baca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review chap 1:**

**Brythyana**

Hahaha.. udah bisa nebak ya? Tapi aku bl bilang ya.. siapa itu Aquila dan Helios. Thanks udah Review...

**Manda Vvidenarint**

Bingung dibagian mana? Biar nanti aku koreksi. Thanks udah review.

**Kyuaiioe**

Iya.. udah nih.. Thanks udah review.

**Star Dash**

Udah nih.. Thanks udah review.

**Sherry Hoshie Kanada**

Wah.. jangan ngomongin ending dulu ya.. soalnya agak sensitif pembahasannya. Aku pake 3 chara utama disini. Kalau aku tentuin siapa pair endingnya sekarang, entar banyak yang kecewa. Thanks udah review.

**Vanny-chan**

Setting-annya emang ke era modern ^^ Thanks udah review.

**Muchromah123**

Iya.. mereka kejam banget T_T Kasian Skorpiosnya. Thanks udah review.

**Sisca. Possumah25**

Wah.. makasih atas review kamu.. aku senang bacanya.. nanti ya.. aku pertimbangkan. Apakah masukan kamu bisa disesuaikan dengan jalan cerita atau tidak. Terima kasih sarannya. Thanks udah review.

**uchiHaruno Misaki**

hmm? Aku belom bilang lo.. endingnya SasoSaku. Yang pasti kalau nulis pake 3 chara gini emang susah. Tapi... ikutin aja ya.. biar kejutan ^^ Thanks udah review.

**Suket alang alang**

Iya.. moga aja. Thanks udah review.

**Kozuki Hana**

Errr... bener gak ya? Wkwkwkw... tunggu nanti aja deh.. siapa sebenarnya Aquila dan Helios. Jadi biar penasaran.. entar bakal terkuak kok. #asiikk Thanks udah review.

**Miss M**

Oke.. Thanks udah review.

**Guest**

Siapa yaa aquilla itu? Hehehe.. masih jadi teka-teki. Ikutin aja terus. Thanks udah review.

**Kimaru- z**

Kenapa kakak malah bahas yang 'itu'? dasarrr... mecommmm _ Thanks udah review.

**Hahaha**

Thanks udah review.

**RenArdhika**

Makasi.. Thanks udah review.

**Hanazono yuri**

Iya.. udah apdet nih. Thanks udah review.

**Ayuniejung**

Aquila dan Helios ya? Mereka masih misteri nih :D Kalau tentang ingat masa lalu atau nggak, kayaknya bakal ada scene itu. Tapi mungki chara lain. Thanks udah review.

**HestyEclair**

Makasih Hesty-san . Thanks udah review.

**Guest.**

Sama-sama anon. Thanks udah review.

**Sleepy Gizibe**

Waah.. kangen ya? Iya.. ini ke modern style. Oke.. silahkan mengikuti. Thanks udah review.

**WonderGirl Dolanan PetakUmpet**

Iya.. sadis pake banget... Y_Y Thanks udah review.

**Luca Marvell**

Iya.. sebagian ada yg pake dewa Yunani. Sakura milih siapa ya? Milih Aku #plakk. Thanks udah review.

**Sakura Uchiha Stivani**

Udah.. Thanks udah review.

**Fuzzy Young**

Makasih fuzzy-san. Thanks udah review.

**Guest**

Ini udah chap 3 Thanks udah review.

**Lixxy0421**

Iyaa.. FF reinkarnasi. Makasih ya. Thanks udah review.

**Kimiarraso**

Makasih... :D Thanks udah review.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Sakura uchiha stivani**

Maaf agak lama apdetnya.. Thanks udah review.

**Kyuaiioe**

Ya ampun.. segitunya. Thanks udah review.

**Dianarndraha**

Lanjut dong.. cuman karena ya.. akunya sibuk. Maaf ya. Semoga aja endingnya baik. Thanks udah review.

**Azakayana Yume**

Wahahaha.. aku kelamaan apdet ya? Emang dasar... #plak tapi makasih mau nungguin. Iyakah? Nanti aku berusaha untuk membagi rata porsi Sasu Saku dan Saso biar adil. Thanks udah review.

**Misakiten**

Makasih misa-san. Thanks udah review.

**Ayuniejung**

Kenapa gak suka Sasori? Dia baik kok #ciumSaso.. haha.. iya.. mereka punya banyak musuh Thanks udah review.

**Nathalie. Ichino**

Nggak kok.. aku usahakan gak tragis. Aku juga gak sanggup kalau bikin Saku menderita. Thanks udah review.

**Nchie. Ichino**

Entar ada porsi masing-masing kok. Okeee. Thanks udah review.

**Ikalutfi97**

Semoga aja nggak.. masa iya Sakunya dibunuh #hikss makasih ya.. Thanks udah review.

**Cherry addicted**

Thanks udah review.

**Cherryana24**

Kayaknya di chap ini dendam Hyuga udah bisa ketebak ya? Thanks udah review.

**Kura cakun**

Tuh.. udah ada Thanks udah review.

**Uchiha lizzy**

Lemon? Aku gak jamin kalau sampai ada lemon di FF ini ya.. mungkin hanya sampe lime. Kalau pun ada lemon itu yg buat bukan aku. Soalnya aku gak bisa buat lemon #anakpolos yukk.. Thanks udah review.

**Bue-chan**

Udah... Thanks udah review.

.

.

Thanks atas partisipasinya.


End file.
